Cloud of Darkness/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XI The Cloud of Darkness is the antagonist and final boss of the game's final story ''Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. Also known as the Void, the residents of Tartarus know it as the Cloud of Darkness, and that it is a primordial being that resides in the space between worlds. It consumes light and darkness, ceasing all life in its path while leaving a lifeless realm called Escha in its wake. The Cloud of Darkness began to seep into Vana'diel when Promathia's destruction weakened the winds of time, despite numerous adversaries that maintained the balance of light and darkness. In one future, the Cloud of Darkness would fully appear in Vana'diel once all five Mothercrystals have been shattered from the corrosion caused by it. The future version of the adventurer attempts to defeat the Cloud of Darkness by expelling his/her darkness to become a god, but the plan fails and his/her counterpart is turn into the cloud's thrall Volto Oscuro. Volto Oscuro acts to invoke the Cloud's manifestation prematurely in present-day Vana'diel, before being freed by Sempurne. Though the adventurer and his/her counterpart restore the winds of time before rejoining, the Cloud enters the Reisenjima Mothercrystal to gather its strength with Iroha attempting to hold it off. The exposure to Phoenix's power consolidates the Cloud of Darkness into physical form so it can be destroyed. After the battle, the Cloud of Darkness implodes with only its mask remaining before it shatters. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Cloud of Darkness appears as the antagonist of the Crystal Tower story arc, and the final boss the World of Darkness raid. She is a powerful Voidsent who made a pact with Xande to be brought into Eorzea. ''Final Fantasy Legends II FFLTnS Cloud of Darkness Alt1.png|Alt Phantom Stone. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Cloud of Darkness is a Warrior of Chaos who stands as the antagonist representing ''Final Fantasy III, opposing Onion Knight. Among the antagonists, the Cloud of Darkness plays a small role in the storyline. Along with Kefka, Kuja, and Exdeath, it desires to plunge the world into the Void and destroy everything. Under Kefka's instruction, it kidnaps Terra to use as a tool for their plan, and confronts the Onion Knight with his childish fears and bravado. After Terra is rescued and the Onion Knight claims his Crystal, the Cloud of Darkness takes a minor role. The Cloud of Darkness's alternate outfit colors its cape blue, while its EX Mode is colored a mixture of light green and dark green with a dull red for the legs. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Cloud of Darkness reappears as a Warrior of Chaos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside all the other characters from the original. It attacks Laguna, but is intrigued by his attitude towards serving Cosmos and fighting the Warriors of Chaos. Cloud of Darkness tells Laguna about the portal the manikins are using to cross over into World B from the Void to see what he does with this information, as seeking out the portal would be a suicide mission. The Cloud of Darkness's actions result in Laguna and other Warriors of Cosmos finding and closing the portal, and as punishment for its treachery, Kefka kills the Cloud of Darkness in the twelfth cycle, costing it its memories in the thirteenth. The Cloud of Darkness's second alternate outfit gives it a white cape with white, blue and lavender body coverings. Its EX Mode in its original alternate outfit is changed to an orange and blue form resembling its NES battle sprite. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cloud of Darkness appears as an enemy boss. DFFOO Artwork.png|Artwork featuring Kefka, Vincent and Cloud of Darkness. DFFOO Cloud of Darkness Enemy Icon.png|Enemy icon. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cloud of Darkness appears as a boss-type enemy during Battle Music Sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Cloud of Darkness returns as a boss type enemy and makes its playable ''Theatrhythm debut, unlocked by collecting dark crystal shards. Its Limit, Ultra Particle Beam, deals damage to boss type enemies in proportion to its Magic. Type: Magic Summon: Shiva Stats Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Cloud of Darkness Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Cloud of Darkness.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Fusillade Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SR.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SR). FFAB Fusillade Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SR+.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SR+). FFAB -0-form- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SSR.png|0-form Particle Beam (SSR). FFAB -Fusillade- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SSR.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SSR). FFAB -0-form- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SSR+.png|0-form Particle Beam (SSR+). FFAB -Fusillade- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SSR+.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB -Fusillade- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness Legend SSR.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SSR). FFAB -Fusillade- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness Legend SSR+.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SSR+). Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Cloud of Darkness is a boss using Wave Cannon. It is fought in the Eureka Forest and drops Deathbringer upon its defeat. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Cloud of Darkness is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Destroyer of Light and Dark as a First Time Reward for completing the event's Ancients' Maze stage on Classic difficulty. ;Assessment The Cloud of Darkness is a Voidbringer, whose combat role is Offensive Magic. The Cloud of Darkness possesses Magic that rivals the best in the game and their natural Resistance is also quite high. Despite having Sage-class skills, their Mind is fair at best. As any mage, it is advised to keep them in the rear line to offset their lack of defense, and keep a solid inventory of blasting magic to take advantage of all their power. ;Stats ;Record Spheres ;Abilities The Cloud of Darkness can use Black Magic abilities up to rarity rank 5, White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 4, Darkness abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Witch abilities up to rarity rank 5. Their default Soul Break is Tentacle of Pain, that at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals three magic non-elemental attacks to one target. ;Equipment The Cloud of Darkness can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, staves, and whips. They can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. They can equip accessories. FFRK Destroyer of Light and Dark JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK Destroyer of Light and Dark Event.png|Global event banner. FFRK Cloud of Darkness sprites.png|Set of Cloud of Darkness's sprites. FFRK Cloud of Darkness MC.png|Cloud of Darkness's Memory Crystal. FFRK Cloud of Darkness MCII.png|Cloud of Darkness's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Cloud of Darkness MCIII.png|Cloud of Darkness's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Binding Aura Ball Icon.png|Icon for Binding・Aura Ball (縛・波動球). FFRK Seal Aura Ball Icon.png|Icon for Seal・Aura Ball (封・波動球). FFRK Binding Aura Ball.png|Binding・Aura Ball. FFRK Seal Aura Ball.png|Seal・Aura Ball. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cloud of Darkness appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. Her job is Ravager. Her trust mastery reward is Auto-Limit. She possesses the special abilities Armor Break, ATK +20%, Man-Eater, Barrage, Man-Eater+, HP +20%, Aura Ball, Omni-Veil, Comeback, ATK +30% and Call of the Void. She possesses the magics Blind, Protect, Thundara, Protectga and Thundaga. Her limit bursts are Wave Cannon, Particle Beam and Perfect Void. FFBE 126 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 126 Cloud of Darkness (★3). FFBE 127 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 127 Cloud of Darkness (★4). FFBE 128 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 128 Cloud of Darkness (★5). FFBE 329 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 329 Cloud of Darkness (★6). ''Mobius Final Fantasy Cloud of Darkness appears as an ability card. Mobius Cloud of Darkness.png|Rank 3 ability card. Mobius - Cloud of Darkness R4 Ability Card.png|Rank 4 ability card. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cloud of Darkness's manikin and Cloud of Darkness in its Alt 2 EX Mode from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy appear. Its Alt 2 EX Mode card is able to use its Ultra Particle Beam EX Burst as its special ability. Another card depicts its Yoshitaka Amano artwork. CounterfeitWraith TCG.png|Counterfeit Wrath. CloudOfDarkness EX-Mode TCG.png|Cloud of Darkness in EX Mode. CloudOfDarkness TCG.png|Amano artwork. 1-159r Cloud of Darkness TCG.png|Trading Card. CloudOfDarkness2 TCG.png|Trading Card. Guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Cloud of Darkness appeared in ''Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. The collaboration event happened in the North American version from 2 to 15 November, 2015. Category:Final Fantasy III non-player character other appearances